The invention relates generally to hand paint brushes and applicators for applying paint, varnish, stain and the like to various surfaces.
One advancement in the art is the providing of hand paint applicators that can be removed from the handle and discarded after use. Instead of the user having to undergo costly and bothersome cleaning processes after use, the user simply discards the removable applicator and replaces it on the handle.
Should the user wish to clean and reuse the foam applicator, he may simply remove the foam head from the tongue and handle and the applicator can be easily cleaned and can be cleaned faster and more thoroughly than if on the handle.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is the providing of an improved paint brush. Another object of the invention is to provide an improved removable applicator hand paint device. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description.